The Named
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: Before the world can be free. A bloom of murdered innocence shall be seen. In the woods Above the Ancient city of Aria. Where nine identities shall be revealed...RaixKim OCxOC
1. The Irony

**RK4eva: got bored…again**

**Natalie: Seems to me you always get bored**

**Kimiko: Yeah why is that?**

**RK4eva: I don't know I just get bored with my stories!**

**Natalie: You know she has like 6 half done stories (whispering to Kim)**

**RK4eva: I heard that! **

**Kimiko: you're only angry because it's true!**

**RK4eva: Even if that was true which it isn't! You have no right to say things that aren't true!**

**Natalie: Oh sorry you're right**

**Kimiko: Semms you have 7 half finished stories!**

**RK4eva: Exactly!...HEY!**

**Kimiko and Natalie: RK4eva doesn't own xiaolin showdown but when she becomes a famous actress she plans on renewing the series with all the money she will get!**

**RK4eva: I never said-**

**Natalie and Kim: START THE STORY!!!!**

It was ironic so very ironic when she had agreed to becoming a xiaolin dragon she had NOT thought she would be arriving at the doorstep of the very thing she was trying so vigorously to escape from. She wanted to come to this peaceful place to perfect her so called _gift_ and to escape from that hell hole she called home. When she thought of the words _Xiaolin Temple_ she did not think she would be getting up everyday at 4:30 am to train for 3 hours! She did NOT think that she would have to battle evil every day! And She definitely did NOT think that she would have to deal with 1500 years of darkness! When she thought of _Xiaolin Temple _she thought of a calm and peaceful place where everything was serene but how wrong she was how VERY wrong she was.

_Beep Beep! _The alarm clock went off and she slammed her hand down on the clock shattering it into pieces. She sighed contently at the silencing of the noise that was distracting her from her very important sleep time. She rolled over to go back to sleep when the sound of a gong went off she jumped out of bed clutching her little plastic dinosaur to her chest to see Dojo standing in her doorway.

"Dojo if I don't get my minimum 8 hour sleep requirement I get very cranky," She said crossing her arms.

"Sorry Natalie I had to wake you up some how," Natalie stomped over to him and was about to strike when she realized it was the wrong thing to do she put her hand back down and apologized to the dragon. She closed the door and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her new Xiaolin robe and pulled on the red and black uniform and sighed that was another thing she didn't expect coming here _robes. _She brushed her waist length long curly locks only to see them straighten for one brief moment before springing back up into their normal ringlets she grabbed her black hair tie off the bedside table and tied her hair up in a high pony tail before heading down stairs for a brief breakfast.

Natalie walked down the shiny halls of the temple her feet barely making any noise. She entered the kitchen to find three monks making their breakfasts.

"Where's Rai," Natalie asked already knowing the answer

"In bed," Kimiko answered shaking her head

"Yes Raimundo is moooooost shameful unlike me I am perfect," Omi said with a big cheesy grin. Natalie rolled her eyes and grabbed a green apple off the table.

"I prefer red," Kimiko said Natalie turned around

"Huh?" She said not understanding what she was talking about

"I prefer red _apples_," She said grabbing a red apple out of the fruit bowl

"Taste isn't everything you know," Natalie said biting into her apple

"I know but it's all that matters," Kim said shrugging

"I like green apple because of their crisp and crunchy texture plus their bitter sweet taste,"

"Well I l-

"Hurry up we'll be late for training buds," Clay said the two girls nodded before jogging after the cowboy. They arrived in the garden where Master Fung was just arriving the four _present _monks assembled in a line in front of their master.

"Good morning monks today we will be evaluating Natalie's skill level," Master Fung said

Natalie's P.O.V

My _skill level? _Another thing I didn't expect to have to do when coming here but I kept silent not wanting to disrupt the lesson with a comment that would probably cause more trouble than it'd solve.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Another useless test we all know what her skill level will be like it'll probably be the same as the rest of us when we first came. I rolled my eyes and continued listening to master Fung.

"But before we do that we must know what element Natalie has," Master Fung said. Clays whispered in my ear

"I bet she has lighting," I scoffed at the thought of a sweet girl like that having such a scary element as lightning.

"She has to have light," I said in a I-know-all tone he raised an eyebrow and Omi said

"No she will have the element of Metal," He said smugly I guess we would just have to wait and see.

"Now Natalie I want you to look deep inside and find your centre then once you have found your centre recite the incantation _nimron bethrek,_" Natalie nodded and began to do as she was told she took deep breathes in and out until her face twisted in unbearable pain and she started breathing heavier.

"n-nimr-ron bethr-r-ek," She stuttered I looked over at Master Fung who's face had a very shocked expression. A black dragon rose from Natalie's chest and she collapsed on the ground. I rushed to her side but not before I heard Master Fung's shocked voice whisper

"Darkness…,"

**Kimiko: I so didn't expect that!**

**Natalie: Darkness! I don't want that element!**

**RK4eva: Too bad!**

**Natalie: (pouts)**

**Raimundo: How come I wasn't in that chapter!**

**RK4eva: Because you weren't needed**

**Raimundo: My good looks and charm are always needed**

**RK4eva: Yeah! On a cereal box! **

**Raimundo: Was that an insult?**

**RK4eva: (slaps forehead) **

**Kimiko and Natalie: Read and review or we will threaten to ban RaixKim from the story!**

**Raixkim fans: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

**RK4eva: It will kill me but IF I MUST I CAN D0 IT! (Starts crying)**

**Raimundo: Read and Review if you want to see more of me!**

**Everyone: …**


	2. Dreams

**Kimiko: Here is another chapter of…what story is this?**

**Natalie: MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kimiko: My story? That's a funny name  
Natalie: (Slaps forehead) **

**Kimiko: Anyway RK4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own her OC's! I'm not one of them!**

**Natalie: I am!**

**Kimiko: Let's just get on with the story!**

**Natalie: Okay…**

"_Where am I?" The girl with long curly hair and caramel eyes asked_

"_With me," _

"_Who are you?" She asked _

"_I am the mistress of the dark," The voice replied. "I am the most powerful being in the universe,"_

"_Okay…where am I?" _

"_That is not important," _

"_It IS important I want to know where I am!" the girl screamed_

"_With me,"_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm you," _

"_No I won't believe it!" She said shaking her head_

"_You can't hide me forever," She taunted_

"_I can and I will!" _

"_I'm going to break free," She whispered. "And when I do I'm going to kill everyone you care about,"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

He shot up from his bed panting heavily and took a look at his surroundings. He was in his room.

"What a crazy dream," He whispered and took a look at his alarm clock it read 6:00.

"Time to get up," The young brunette walked over to his closet his beautiful blue eyes gleamed as he looked at the selection. He picked out a red tank and black bordies with flames going up the sides. He lazily put them on and walked down the stairs of his home.

"Hey," He said as he walked over to the fridge to get the carton of milk.

"Hello young one," The boy turned around and dropped the carton of milk his yes descended upon the old man with blue eyes.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Master Fung and I'm here to offer you a place at the Xiaolin temple in China as the dragon of light," The boy stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Huh?" _Huh? What the hell a man is in your house and all you can say is huh?_

"I mean why should I trust you?"

"Because I have talked to your parents Marty and Pam they said it was a great idea they said it would show you some discipline,"

"I'll call them and ask and see if you really went and saw them,"

"Hey mum…Did a guy come to the house and ask about the Xiaolin temple…WHAT...You said that...No way…what…but…fine…yeah bye mum…love you too…bye," The old man raised an eyebrow

"Fine I'll come with you but first I need to pack,"

"That won't be necessary your parents provided the clothes you'll need," He explained

"Okay…,"

"Follow me,"

"What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Fung but you can call me _Master _Fung ," The old man said as he led the boy out side where a dragon was waiting.

"It's a dragon!" The boy screamed as he hid behind Master Fung

"Hey I have a name kid it's Dojo," The dragon said and rolled his eyes

"Hi Dojo," He said shakily

"Well hop on," Dojo said. The boy boarded the dragon and so did Master Fung. Dojo took off and Eden clung on for dear life.

"So how long until we get to this "temple"" he asked

"First tell me what your name is," Master Fung asked

"My name's Eden" He said smiling

"So are there any other kids at the temple?" Eden asked

"Yes Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Natalie"

"They sound nice,"

"You think I'm like anyone their?"

"I think you would get along with Raimundo," He said smiling

"Well he must be-

"We're here," Dojo announced

Eden's P.O.V

We arrived at the temple it was…okay it had like flowers and stuff must be run by a girl. Suddenly four people ran out and greeted me.

"Howdy I'm Clay," A boy with a Texan accent said I shook his hand and smiled he seemed nice.

"Hi I'm Kimiko," A short Japanese girl said she looked nice too.

"Hey I'm Raimundo," A Brazilian kid said he looked…Like a ladies man yep we'd get along great. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I am Omi the greatest Xiaolin monk in the mars!" The small bald one said he looked and sounded very egotistical but I shook his hand and smiled.

"Omi dude I think you mean world," Raimundo said

"Well what's your name partner?"

"My names Eden,"

"What is your element?" Omi asked

"I think I have light," I said

"Oh you've got to meet Natalie," Kim said

"Who's she?" I asked

"She's the Xiaolin dragon of darkness," Kim said

We walked into the temple and I realized it was pretty large there was antiques everywhere again it must be run by a girl! They led me into a white room with a series of beds.

"Where am I?" I asked

"In the medical wing of the temple," Rai said

"Why?" I asked but I was answered when I was led over to a bed with a girl on it she had long curly hair and caramel eyes I immediately recognized her.

"The girl from my dream," I whispered

"Huh?" Kim asked

"This is her, the girl from my dream," I said wide eyed

"What dream young one?" I turned around and saw Master Fung

"Well Master I had this dream this morning and…," I told them about the dream but left out the end part I didn't want to scare them.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell me," Master Fung said

"I'm sure,"

"I'll leave you to get settled then,"

"Come on I'll show you to your room," Rai said smiling. "And then I'll verse you in a game of soccer," I nodded and smiled. I walked out the door with Rai but not before taking one last glance at the girl from my dreams.

**Kimiko: Read and review people!**

**Natalie: Cya soon!**

**Kimiko and Natalie: Bye!**


	3. Shock

**RK4eva: Here is a new chapter!**

**Natalie: Can we get on with it! **

**Kimiko: Yeah this is getting good! **

**RK4eva: (pouting) Fine**

**Natalie ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

'He is so…so...SO! Himself like!' I thought angrily as Raimundo kicked the soccer ball on a certain angle that went soaring past Eden's head and into the goal, Raimundo pulled his shirt up over his face and started running around blindly. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity…'this is one of those times I wish Natalie wasn't in the medical wing!' I thought sighing I really NEED some girl advice. I took a look at Eden who seemed to be VERY competitive his face was screwed up in anger and Raimundo laughed at him and started to mock his angered face. I walked over calmly but as I was walking I couldn't help but notice how tanned and dreamy and…muscular…and handsome………and sexy… Rai was looking…

"Kimiko earth to Kimiko," I realized someone was waving a hand in front of my face and I slapped it away angrily.

"Ow girl you hit hard!" Raimundo complained rubbing his soar hand pouting.

"THAT'S UNFAIR I WANT A REMATCH HOW COULD YOU WIN? I AM SO MUCH… Kim? Are you…drooling?" Eden asked apparently noticing the drool hanging off my lower lip.

"No!" I said quickly. "I WAS NOT DROOLING OVER RAIMUNDO'S MUSCULAR SEXY BODY,"

"I didn't say anything about Raimundo," Eden said smirking

"Uhh… I'm gunna…Go do my laundry," I said quickly

"Haha! Finally Kimiko! I have been wondering when you were going to take an interest in your true duties," An egotistical squeaky voice said I felt anger boiling up inside me but I ignored the cataclysmic explosion that would be taking place if I didn't control my temper. So I walked inside calmly trying to ignore a pair of emerald eyes boring into my back.

**Natalie's P.O.V**

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed this was absolutely no use! 'I'll try one more time' I thought. I swung my legs around and gently put them on the ground, I supported all my weight on my arms and slowly began to put weight on my legs, slowly…slowly…slowly…

"I JUST MADE THE BIGGEST FOOL OF MYSELF!" I fell off the bed and landed in a rather painful position. I looked up at Kimiko who was obviously oblivious to my being on the floor in a whole lot of pain because she was pacing the floor rubbing her temples.

"A little help" I saw her look over and a mortified look spread over her face. She rushed over and helped me up.

"So what was all the shouting about?" I asked groaning

"You promise you won't laugh," She asked

"Cross my heart," I said putting my hand over my heart dramatically

"Okay well I…" She explained the whole thing to her and I nodded thoughtfully.

"I KNEW IT!" I screamed

"Am I really that obvious?" I nodded and an idea came to my head.

"Hey what if I accidentally get you two together," I said looking at Kim for approval

"How are you supposed to do that if you can't even walk?" She asked cocking an eyebrow

"I can walk! I did just before you came in!" I got off the bed and slowly lowered myself onto my feat. Once all my weight was on my feet I let go of the bed and began to walk. I saw Kim's face drop suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Something's been bugging me for a while…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot,"

"What happened to you…Why are you so…weak?"

_Flashback _

_I concentrated all my energy in finding my centre. I found my centre and concentrated hard on my task but suddenly there was another voice._

"_Hello I've been expecting you"_

"_Where am I?" I asked_

"_With me," _

"_Who are you?" I asked the echoing voice that I was still trying to find the source of._

"_I am the mistress of the dark," The voice replied. "I am the most powerful being in the universe,"_

"_Okay…where am I?" _

"_That is not important," _

"_It IS important I want to know where I am!" _

"_With me," The girl stepped out of the shadows suddenly I felt chills go up my spine. She looked exactly like me she was me in every way but she was different her eyes were not my usual caramel colour they were black and she had a different aura it was very…dark._

"_Who are you?" I asked severely freaked out _

"_I'm you," _

"_No I won't believe it!" I said shaking myr head _

"_You can't hide me forever," She taunted_

"_I can and I will!" I screamed suddenly and enormous pain went through my body and I squinted my eyes in pain _

"_I'm going to break free," She whispered. "And when I do I'm going to kill everyone you care about,"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed then it all went black._

_End Flashback_

"I guess I just wasn't used to the magic stuff and all," I said smiling. Kimiko half smiled at me but I could tell that she didn't fully believe me I never was a very good liar.

"Thanks for visiting me the only other person who visited me was Dojo and he just wanted to know if I broke the antique vase in the hallway! I told him it was Rai," I said laughing Kim laughed with me and we talked for ages until the boys came in and told us it was dinner time.

**Eden's P.O.V**

I walked with Rai down the polished floors of the grand hall and into the kitchen. I was still a bit sour over how Rai beat me in our soccer match I mean I'm from the Gold Coast we don't loose sports! I sat down in the seat in the middle of Raimundo and Clay and begun to eat the very badly cooked rice.

"Who made this? It tastes like cat poo," I said poking the food with the chop stick

"Was that a compliment?" Omi asked tilting his head to the side.

"I think you mean insult little bud," Clay said between mouth fulls of steak I was very envious to say the least.

"That too,"

"Yeah whatever," I said shaking my head as I tried to eat the obviously inedible burnt rice Omi cooked. I looked up from my food and found myself looking at Natalie, her milky skin shone in the moon light and her curls flowed gracefully down her back, she looked deep in thought and I couldn't help wonder what she was thinking about…

"Uhum!" Clay grunted staring at me in a knowing way with the slightest smirk.

"What?" I snapped but I instantly regretted what I said because now Rai and Kim both had those smirks on their faces. Kimiko sent me a look that clearly said 'You know what'.

"This is great Omi," Natalie said smiling at the little monk who grinned broadly. I snorted and Kimiko glared at me.

"I thank you from the heart of my bottom," (I think you know who that is!)

"Omi dude it's the bottom of my heart,"

"But that does not be making any sense!" Natalie suddenly got up and began to walk out the door.

"Natalie I thought you said you liked my food," Omi whined

"I did Omi I really did I'm just not very hungry" Natalie said she turned around to face Omi and smiled at him warmly, but suddenly her face contorted in pain and her eyes went black.

"Natalie…" Kimiko said standing up and walking hesitantly towards her.

"Hello Kimiko," She said. "I'm sorry Natalie could not be with us"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked walking forward more. "You are Natalie,"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" She asked sweetly. "I thought she trusted you," She smiled demonically and raised her hand upwards.

"Darkness!" She screamed suddenly a jet of black shot out of her hand it shot up through the roof and the sky turned black.

"That's better," She said smiling

"What have you done with Natalie?" I asked standing up

"She's safe inside her head," She said turning towards me she took one look at me and a smirk became plastered to her face.

"So you're the one huh? The one that will defeat me," I looked at her very confused

"You had the dream didn't you?" She asked innocently

"In a minute I will have complete control of poor Natalie and will have her full power and the power to destroy the world," 'Natalie' started to laugh manically and I turned my head away.

"Get out of my head!" Natalie screamed shaking her head violently; suddenly there was a scream and her eyes were back to their normal caramel colour. She looked at us with a horrified look.

"I'm sorry Omi I really did like your cooking," She said quickly before rushing out the door.

"We need to tell Master Fung," Kimiko said standing up I nodded my head and followed her out the door.

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

The five of us ran down the hall FAST. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life but seeing what just happened I really wanted to know what's going on with Natalie. We entered Master Fung's 'room' and found him waiting patiently. I was about to speak when he started to speak.

"Sit down Monks it is about time you knew," Master Fung sighed and I sat down and all the other followed suit.

"There is a prophecy," My jaw dropped _a prophecy?_

"It is about time you knew,"

"Raimundo please read this out," Master Fung handed me the scroll and I opened it slowly and began to read…

"Before the world can be free

A bloom of murdered innocence shall be seen

In the woods Above the Ancient city of Aria

Where nine identities shall be revealed

It will come to pass that a side shall rule

But not before a leader of pure heart awakens

And an ageless warrior with an ancient soul

Shall guide with grace and provenance

Beware; nine shall see a traitor come and go

From whence a long and bitter war will follow

And the named will join in unity

Yet suspicion will cause disharmony

A jester shall protect, a doubter cast a shadow

And a brave young warrior will loose his heart to death

Yet none shall be victorious until a lost warrior returns

And the fearless one emerges from a journey led by light and strength

Take heed, two last warriors shall cause grief as much as good

From the midst of suspicion one shall come forth

The other seeded of evil

Yet one will be victorious while the other victorious in death"

I finished and everyone was silent and obviously in shock, I stood silently with the scroll in my hand before storming out I threw the scroll across the room.

**RK4eva: Read and review tell me what you thought! **

**Natalie: See you ppl next chapter!**

**Kimiko: Ditto!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	4. Tears and water

**RK: Another chapter**

**Shavon: Hey!**

**RK: Where are Kimiko and Natalie?**

**Natalie and Kimiko: Here!**

**RK: Why are you here Shavon?**

**Shanee: Because we are your Co-hosts**

**Shavon and Shanee: Dah!**

**RK: Okay…Where are Craig and Ray?**

**Shanee: I think they went out**

**RK: They can't leave!**

**Shavon: Well…They did**

**RK: (Fuming)**

**Shavon: Well on the up side this story is totally rad! **

**Shanee: So hot!**

**Kimiko: Can we sorta get on with the story?**

**Shanee: I'll do the disclaimer**

**Shavon: I WANT TO DO IT**

**Shanee: NO ME!**

**(Shanee pulls on Shavon's hair)**

**Shavon: My beautiful black hair!**

**(She pulls on Shanee's hair) **

**Shanee: My beautiful red hair!**

**Natalie: RaixKim4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own her OC'S and Co-Hosts!**

**Shanee: Get off me!**

**Kimiko: Let's get on with it!**

Natalie's P.O.V

I stood outside the door listening to Raimundo read the prophecy. By the time he finished my lips were dry and the breath caught in my throat. A lone tear slipped down my cheek, As I ran one thought went through my mind '_Two of us are going to die' _I ran until I reached the room I shared with Eden. I collapsed on my bed and cried forgetting about the curtain that separated my room from his.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I ran out of that room as fast as I could, I felt hot tears welling in my eyes. I reached my room and was about to enter when I thought I heard crying coming from the next room. I walked hesitantly towards the room and entered. I was shocked to find Natalie lying on her mat crying her eyes out.

"Natalie?" I asked, she looked up at me her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head and collapsed onto her bed again. I went and sat down beside her doing my best to comfort her.

"Two of us are going to die!" She said slowly, I let her words sink in and I realized that she was right two of us were going to die. _'A brave young warrior will loose his heart to death… One shall be victorious the other victorious in death' _The words ran through my head over and over again contemplating whether my mind was playing tricks on me or not.

"I don't want to loose anyone…Not again," She sobbed into my chest _'Not again?' _I thought.

"What do you mean not again?" I asked puzzled

"You promise no to tell anyone," I nodded my head and she began to speak.

"When I was very young my parents were part of an organization called G.O.T. The guardians of time, they made sure certain historical events went as they should be. But there was another organization called O.O.C. The order of chaos, they wanted to change history to make it so that the order would rule and the world would fall into darkness. My parents were on a top secret mission and were killed in combat. I was delivered to a run down foster home because none of my relatives wanted me. I lived in the boiler room and slept under the boiler. So I jumped at the chance to come and live here but now I learn that chances are I'm going to loose my family again. I don't think I could take it…Not again," She looked up at me with her protruding eyes and I saw a mixture of emotions in those eyes _' Anger, Sadness, depression and…Hatred' ._

"I'm so sorry," She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't be sorry it was a long time ago," She said wiping her tear filled eyes.

"I couldn't imagine life without my parents or my brothers and sisters," At the mention of this she burst out crying again.

"I'm sorry what did I do?" I asked alarmed

"I'm sorry but after my parents death my brother ran away from home he was only two years older than me, I don't know where he is but he'd be eighteen now,"

"I'm sorry again,"

"Don't be sorry I learned to get over it, learned never to rely on anyone they'll just leave you hanging," She said quietly stone cold anger filling her eyes.

"You know I feel a lot better now!" She smiled and I smiled too.

"You're a great guy Raimundo I can see why she likes you," Natalie said

"Who?" I asked

"Well it's not me," She said turning off the light and hopping into her bed.

"How am I going to know who it is if you don't tell me?"

"You are really thick you know that,"

"I'm going to bed," I said yawning, I walked out of her bedroom and closed the door quietly, I entered my own room and changed into my boxers. I grabbed Ninja Fred and hopped into bed, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Eden's P.O.V

I walked into my room and saw that the curtain was open, I shook my head and was about to close the curtain when I saw Natalie was thrashing around in her bed mumbling stuff. I ran over to her bed and shook her hard when she still didn't wake I went and got Master Fung and the other monks.

"I can't wake her up," I said panicking

"Watch out," She mumbled

"Orb of Tonami," Omi said shooting a cold blast of water onto her but she still didn't wake.

"EDEN!!!!!!" She screamed panting heavily, she took a look around and her eyes landed on me. She gave me a huge hug and her body started shaking hard.

"Are you okay partner?" Clay asked

"I'm fine," She muttered

Natalie's P.O.V

They exited my room and I sighed heavily "Good thing they can't tell the difference between tears and water," I muttered as I lied back down.

_Flashback (dream)_

_I ran through the forest tugging on Eden's hand._

"_Why are we running?" He asked panting. I didn't answer and kept running through the tree's pulling him through the darkness. We stopped at a clearing and collapsed on the ground. "Now will you tell me why we're here?" he asked crawling over to me, suddenly a group of twenty armed men surrounded us and we got into a fighting pose._

"_Later," I said _

"_Darkness," I shouted black poured out of my fingers and engulfed at least ten soldiers. Their screams echoed through the valley, the darkness resided and all that was left was a few items of clothing and some blood. I looked at Eden and saw he was doing quite well I smiled as I watched him._

"_Light beam," He shouted and shot most of the guys back. Once they were all gone he turned and smiled at me, suddenly he lurched forward and grunted. He fell with a dull thud and I ran over to him, I pulled his body onto my knees and cradled his dying form the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and began to cry harder._

"_You can't leave me," I cried shaking my head. He put a shaky finger to my lip to silence me._

"_I…Love…Y-y-you" I watched helplessly as the light left his eyes and he fell limp in my arms._

"_No…No…EDEN!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_End Flashback (dream) _

Another tear escaped my eyes and I slowly fell into another horror filled sleep…

**Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Shavon: Bye!**


	5. Surprises

When Kimiko wondered into Natalie's room on Saturday morning she was wide awake staring unblinkingly at the ceiling taking absolutely no notice of the dragon of fire,

"Hey Nat we were going to go into town and get an ice-cream and go shopping since it's the weekend," Kim said smiling tentatively at the disgruntled girl before her. "Meet us in about ten minutes okay?" The young girl's only response was when she let out a long depressing sigh.

"I'll just go…," She said awkwardly walking towards the door but before leaving turned back. "I don't want to intrude but whatever's worrying you I'm sure it's nothing," She smiled and walked out the door.

"Yeah it's nothing…," She mumbled her tired eyes filling with fresh tears.

_10 minutes later…_

Kimiko walked out of her room wearing a red skirt with black leggings and a black tank top saying 'Cry me a river, build me a bridge do me a favor and jump off it'. Her hair was down straight and natural and she had big white framed sun glasses on. She walked down the long polished hall and found Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Eden waiting for her.

"Where's Nat?" She asked

"I don't know it was YOU who said she'd be here," Eden grumbled

"Yeah Kim I really don't think she's coming…She hasn't come out of her 'room' since Thursday night," Raimundo said sighing.

"Why do you know something we don't?" Kimiko asked suspiciously

"N-n-no w-why would y-you say t-t-that?" He said a nervous sweat rolling down his forehead. Kimiko glared at him her sapphire eyes boring into his eyes breaking him down little by little…until…. "She made me promise not to tell you,"

"Tell…us…what?"

"I-I-I can't tell you,"

"We have the right to know what's wrong with our friend!" She snapped

"She made me promise and friends don't break promises," He snapped back

"We want to know what's wrong!"

"Go ask her yourself because I'm not telling you!" Kimiko started dumbfounded…Raimundo _NEVER _won against her _NEVER! _

"What's going on here?" Raimundo and Kimiko's heads snapped around expecting to see Master Fung but instead finding Natalie with her hands on her hips cocking an eyebrow at the predicament the two were in. Apparently during their little row they leant in so far that their noses were now touching and a blush was now fast rising on both their cheeks.

"N-n-n-nothing," Kimiko stammered turning red as a tomato.

"Where have you been the past two days?" Raimundo blurted out

"I just needed some time to figure some things out," She smiled walking over towards them. She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a green tank-top that said 'Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak … sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go' in loopy letters. Her hair was in two plaits either side of her head and was just long enough to reach her hip bones.

"You guys ready to go?" Kim asked

"Yeah," They chorused walking after her.

They walked into town and into the nearest ice-cream parlor. They ordered and sat down in a sunny table out side.

"Guess what guys!" Kim asked eagerly

"What?" Clay asked monotone

"We are all going…SHOPPING!" Everyone groaned and Kimiko glared at Natalie.

"I didn't expect the guys to be that enthusiastic but I thought you'd at least be a little,"

"I'm not the shopping type," She admitted nervously

"We'll change that!" Kimiko smiled deviously and pulled out her cell phone, she dilled a number and put the phone to her ear. "Hey…It's Kimiko Tohomiko…Yeah!...Someone special…Give her a full…Yeah I'm sure…Bye Love you!"

"Come on we're giving you a makeover starting with your wardrobe,"

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?" She asked

"It's just so…Plain"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really it's just…,"

"Just what?"

"I think you could with some more of my sort of clothes,"

"You mean those mini skirts and shorts and those things that show waaaay too much of you legs! No way!" Natalie shook her head vigorously

"You mean dresses?" Kim asked

"Whatever they're called the point is I'm not doing it!"

"Come on! You boys have to come too!" The boys groaned Kimiko stood up and dragged Natalie towards the nearest clothes shop. They entered a shop call 'Fashion boutique' and looked through racks of clothes.

"What size are you?" Kimiko asked

"Excuse me?"

"I need to find you the right size in clothes,"

"I don't really know," She admitted. "it's been a while since I bought clothes," Kimiko gaped at her words.

"Come here," Kimiko said shaking her head obviously still in shock, she lead her over towards the counter. "Excuse me miss but could you please tell me my friends size?"

"Of course Miss Tohomiko," The lady smiled and brought out a measuring tape and started taking measurements from all angles. "She's a four,"

"Four! I'm a four!" Kimiko squealed and pulled the girl towards the changing rooms.

"I feel sorry for Nat," Rai said

"Me too getting dragged around by Kim like that," Eden said shaking slightly

"Why would Natalie need the "Make over" If she is already pretty as Eden says?" Omi asked question marks popping above his head. Clay and Rai turned to Eden smirking.

"What?" He asked the heat rising in his cheeks

"You know what," Rai said raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Yeah partner don't even try and deny it!" Clay said smirking

"Deny what? I have no idea what you are all talking abou-" His jaw dropped suddenly and Clay and Rai turned around and their jaw's dropped too. Natalie was standing their frowning wearing a beautiful yellow dress that had a split up the side. Her hair was down and very long.

"So what do you think?" Kim asked admiring her work.

"I look stupid!" Natalie said scowling

"I meant them!" Kim said turning towards the boys

"You look most pretty!" Omi said smiling

"You look mighty perty!" Clay said grinning

"You look hot!" Rai said nodding but received a hard glare from Kimiko making him stop.

"Eden?" Kimiko asked

"You look…Like an angel" Natalie smiled and blushed as did Eden, Kimiko smiled at the two 'This is the start of something' She thought as she walked off to pay for the clothes.

The group walked out of the shop with Natalie's new dress and a few other "necessities" as Kimiko calls them. They walked towards the food court and sat down at a spare table next to the burger king which Clay eagerly sprinted off too followed by Omi who had wanted to ("Eat the food that is junk"). Which left the four of them sitting in complete silence until a pair of boys came strolling over casually.

"Hey um could we sit with you?" The boy on the left asked he had black shaggy hair and icy blue eyes.

"Sure," Natalie said smiling up at the boy

"What's your name?" Natalie asked the boy

"I'm James and this is my friend Tom," James said ushering to the boy with blond hair and light brown eyes who pulled up a seat next to James.

"What's your names?" James asked the group

"Oh I'm Kimiko this is Natalie and that's Raimundo and Eden"

"So what brings you over here?" Natalie asked James and Tom

"We saw you two lovely ladies sitting over here and were wondering whether you would like to go on a double date tomorrow night?" Tom said smiling at Kimiko and Natalie. "Unless they're your boyfriends or something,"

"Oh no they're just friends," Natalie said staring at James

"That sounds like fun," Kim said enthusiastically

"Yeah I think we're in," Natalie said glancing at Kimiko

"Who's taking who?" Kimiko asked the boys

"Well I would like to take this lovely lady," James said smiling at Natalie

"Good because I think I would very much love to take Miss Kimiko" Tom said

"Movies 8:00?" Tom asked

"Sounds great," Kim said before walking off the two boys grabbed each of the girl's hands and kissed them. The girls let out a dreamy sigh and slumped in their chairs.

"What a ruddy git!" Eden said glaring at James who was waling off with Tom.

"That Tom is rotten I can just feel it," Rai said glaring

"What are we going to do? We can't have our friend's hearts broken by these fools!" Rai said looking at Eden.

"We have to stop them!" Eden looked at Raimundo and said. "We only have one option…We follow them on their date," The boys looked at the girls who were chatting eagerly.

"It's for their own good!" So it was decided.

**Read and Review people tell me what you think!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was on camp for the past week! We had to camp out in the mountains and it got to -5 degrees at night! There was ice on our tents ICE! Anyway read and review! I will update if I get at least ****4 reviews! ****Is that too much to ask for? Well anyways bye!**


End file.
